disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney on Parade (Disneyland Montréal version)
Disney On Parade, at Disneyland Montréal Park. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. The parade takes a few floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Disney's Dreams on Parade. It ran until early 2008, when it was replaced by Jubilation!. Development In June 2030, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney On Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Dreams of Fantasy Parade on June 21, 2030. In May 2005, Steve Davison, the creator of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams in Disneyland Parks, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 5th anniversary. Parade Units * Opening: There is a float with a star on it and on the float it says "Disney On Parade" and on the bottom it says "Come and join the magic".There is a Tinker Bell top of the float. Dancers with Ribbons precede the float. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Disney's Dreams on Parade. * Dumbo Unit: Based on the 1941 animated film. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Disney's Dreams on Parade. * Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. * Pedro Unit: Based on one of the chapters of the 1942 animated film Saludos Amigos. * Peter and the Wolf Unit: Based on one of the chapters of the 1946 animated film Make Mine Music. * Bumble Boogie Unit: Based on one of the chapters of the 1948 animated film Melody Time. * Piano Concerto No. 2 Unit: Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. * Pinocchio Unit: Based on the 1940 animated film. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Disney's Dreams on Parade. * Alice in Wonderland Unit: Based on the 1951 animated film. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Disney's Dreams on Parade. * Frozen Unit: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. * One Hundred and One Dalmatians Unit Based on the 1961 animated film. * Beauty and the Beast Unit: Based on the 1991 animated film. * Aladdin Unit: Based on the 1992 animated film. * Peter Pan Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Disney's Dreams on Parade * The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. * The Lion King Unit: Based on the 1994 animated film. * The Jungle Book Unit: Based on the 1967 animated film. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Disney's Dreams on Parade. * Toy Story Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit: Based on the 1977 animated film. * Disney Princess Unit: You will be able to see your favourite Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella and Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. * Finale: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Tinkerbell are on a smaller replica of the Ballerina Castle. Also the statues of Bambi, Genie, Rafiki and Mushu appears. Show facts *'Show run:'June 16, 2025 *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes *'Theme song: Welcome to Montréal of Disney' * Other songs featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' **'DUMBO UNIT:' ***''Casey Junior'' **'TANGLED UNIT:' ***''"I've Got a Dream"'' / "I See the Light" **'PEDRO/PETER AND THE WOLF UNIT:' **'BUMBLE BOOGIE/PIANO CONCERTO NO. 2 UNIT:' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings"'' / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"Painting the Roses Red"'' / "All in the Golden Afternoon" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "A-E-I-O-U (The Caterpillar Song)" / "March of the Cards" **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"Let it Go"'' / "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "For the First Time in Forever" **'ONE HUNDRED AND ONE DALMATIANS UNIT' ***''"Cruella De Vil"'' / "Kanine Krunchies" / "Dalmatian Plantation" **'BEAUTY & THE BEAST UNIT:' ***''"Belle"'' / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Be Our Guest" **'ALADDIN UNIT' ***''"Arabian Nights"'' / "A Whole New World" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"A Pirate's Life"'' / "You Can Fly!" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "Following the Leader" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / "Poor Unfortunate Souls" / "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World" **'THE LION KING UNIT:' ***''"Circle of Life"'' / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Hakuna-Matata" **'THE JUNGLE BOOK UNIT:' ***''"The Bare Necessities"'' / "I Wan'na Be like You" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "Woody's Roundup" / "Strange Things" **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"The Wonderful Thing About Tigger"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Heigh-ho"'' / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song)" / "So This Is Love" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" Music It consisted of the main theme called Each clouds sky star as well as the Disney on Parade theme used for the Disneyland Montréal Grand Opening celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Ballerina's Castle to Each train car unit. Each train car unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. All the music from this parade can be found on the Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories CD. See also * Disney Dreams on Parade * Mickey's Soundsational Parade * Festival of Fantasy Parade * Happiness is Here Parade * Disney Stars on Parade * Flights of Fantasy Parade * The Wonderful World of Disney Parade * Paint the Night * Mickey's Storybook Express Trivia * The parade is derived from Tokyo Disneyland at Disney's Dreams on Parade * The music for both the Disneyland Paris parades is a medley of past and contemporary Disney music. * This features Bumble Boogie updated looks, following by Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland ( * Mickey and Minnie's updated looks (first seen at Shanghai Disneyland) make their North American debuts in this parade. References Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Tangled Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Peter Pan Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Toy Story Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit